Uzai's Story Part 1
by American Trash
Summary: Uzai is a young demon that just wants to be left alone. Having his luck with things everything wont be as calm as he hoped when his good friend drags him out of the house. There Uzai began to lean things will become very different.


"Uzai!" A voice called from downstairs of the old cold dark house. "Uzai!" It called again.  
"What?!" The voice came from up the stairs as he heard his name called.  
"Don't you what me! Get down here!" He growled angrily as the arms crossed in front of his chest.  
The boy came down the stairs and stopped half way at the turn. "I'm here, what do you need?" He questioned. The boy who was called Uzai stood before his old friend as he stared at him. "Come on we are going out, you need to come with me." Uzai had blue gray messy hair with a dark gray zip up hoodie and dark red shirt under it. His pants were nearly the same color as his jacket only to have it different. His tired red eyes were on the well known friend before him. "Where are we going?" He questioned as he looked over his friend nervously. Uzai let his gaze wander painfully down to the ground before him, not wanting to leave his room. He took in the maroon ground that they both stood on, taking a few steps down he spoke softly. "I'm not so sure on going out.."

David rolled his eyes at him. "Oh come on, you will do just fine, relax." He grabbed Uzai's worn down sleeve as he unwillingly took him to the door. Uzai made a small uneasy face as his friend took him closer to the well made wooden door with a large glass window. "David!" He bit his lip and sighed heavily. "Okay.. okay.." He tried to pull his arm back from him and rubbed down the fabric to make sure it didn't rip. "I know how to walk.." He mumbled as his gaze wandered down. David let out an soft chuckle, turning to face Uzai. "If you can walk then why don't you~." He smiled at him with his crooked smile. Uzai tried to smile at him only to have nothing come to his small lips. "I just..." He sighed heavily as the fear of what will happen came to him. "Okay.. let's go out then." He shook his head and headed to the door.

Upon opening the door Uzai cringed at the light that hit his eyes. He hadn't been outside in a while and the bright sunlight felt like it burned at his skin and eyes. Blinking a few times he took a step forward to the open domain, filled with who knows what. Turning to make sure his friend was behind him a small shove was felt on his back. Stumbling forward Uzai caught his feet up to not trip and let a small pout come to his lips. "Stawp.." He whined and they began to walk. "Come on!" David smiled as he slipped his hands in Uzai's. Uzai always thought of David as a friend but he knew David had feelings for him. Having his face turn a soft pink shade on his pale skin, he followed after him as he gripped onto the soft hand more.

The two of them soon came to a small warehouse. The place was half done and made of all metal, pieces broken down and still needing to be set up. The rusted metal covered over the dark gray color that nearly matched the brown dirt below it. Uzai let his eyes take in the place, only to have it shoot down to the boys who were already in the place. "David.." Uzai's hand gripped onto his hand lightly. He felt uneasy as he stared at the boys before him. The first boy had pitch black hair hidden under a black hoodie and ripped up blue jeans. His hands were hidden in his hoodie's pockets with a twisted smirk on his lip as his blood red eyes were on them. Joe knew the boy was either a demon like himself or a vampire with fangs. Next to him was another boy. He had the same black hair, only he had a strip of bleached white hair that showed well on the dark hair. His clothes were nearly the same but different. The last boy had red hair, a green overcoat and a blood red shirt. The two of them wore the same blue ripped jeans, only one had a band tied across one leg.

"David, who are they.." Uzai questioned and kept up his same face. "Shh relax." David smiled at Uzai and pulled him over. David stood out from all of them. He had pure blonde hair, and wore a light blue jacket and white shirt. He always wore what he wanted, not caring for the dark colors. Uzai always enjoyed David's deep green eyes, staring into them always made David look so innocent. Remembering them, he couldn't help but smile softly as he thought on them again. Shaking his head when they were before the group of the skinny boys who were around his age, he looked up at him. "Who is this?" The first one questioned. "A friend~" David smiled. Zake made a face at Uzai and smiled again. "Demon." David nodded. "How do you know?!" Uzai asked. He felt a shiver down his spine, unsure what caused it. He didn't know if it was the fact he spoke out or the way Zake's voice was.

David moved his face close to Uzai to speak to him in a low whisper. "He's a vampire with the rest. He's been around for a long while.. soo... yeah." He smiled at him. "Don't worry though. He won't harm us demons." He turned back to him. "Do you have the blood?" Uzai frowned heavily at it. Blood was something that was like a drug to demons, it was an enjoyment for them and they loved it. The only thing was demons weren't to have it, incase they lost control on themselves. "David.." Uzai whispered as he felt his eyes water up. He hated to hear that David was drinking it, what more he took him to get some. Shaking his head he looked down at the dirt, dragging his foot around in it. The dirt was damp and struck together as it left its lighter color behind for the darker color it took on. "Yeah we do." Zake looked back at the other two as they passed a blood bag to him. David happily took it and slipped out the money from his pocket. The trade off happened easily, but it made Uzai even more uneasy. He wasn't one who was usually uneasy but he was now. Uzai pulled his hand back away from him to play with the edge of his sleeve. Hearing them move around, Uzai slipped his hand into his jacket's pocket. His hand found itself down to the old knife he kept on him. He gripped onto the blade tightly, but not enough to cut himself, knowing if he did then he would more than likely have them all attack him. Feeling the cold metal against his colder fingers, he soon relaxed. Hearing more movement he looked up to see the others leaving, feeling glad about it.

"Want some?" David asked with the happy smile he always wore. Uzai shook his head without a second thought. "No, you know I don't do blood." He said firmly as he stared deep into David's green eyes with his own red eyes. "Oh relax." He smiled as he started to drink the blood. Uzai couldn't watch his friend drink at the blood, it made his stomach feel upset, knowing it was the fact he knew his friend was slowly becoming a monster. "I'm going home." Uzai turned to leave only to have a tight grip on his arm. Not knowing it was his friend, he turned back to meet his friend's face. Uzai knew by the wide eyes and the way he smiled things weren't good. "David..?" Uzai questioned as fear rose up in his body. Feeling his hair stand up on their ends, his body screamed for him to run but he couldn't at the same time. "Let me go.." He frowned deeply, having his hair move slightly into his own face.

"Uzai~" David smiled more. His voice made a deeper chill run down Uzai's spine, feeling goosebumps form on his skin. "Why are you always so sad.." He shoved Uzai down to the ground. Giving out a small wince when his back hit the ground, a light puff of dirt rose up around him and Uzai sat up on his elbows to stare up at David. He knew it happened, it was the change he had feared. "David please calm down.." He tried to calm his friend down, only to have a feeling it wouldn't work. Uzai's shaking hands found a way through his jacket, to the knife, as the fear rose up deeper in him. He winced when he felt the cold sharp metal slice open his finger. Pulling his hand out, he didn't care for the knife that fell out with it to the ground. He stared at the blood down his finger only to have his gaze wander up to David, knowing things just got much worse. David was on him on a split second. His tight grip grabbed Uzai's small neck, with his other hand tight on his bleeding hand as he sat heavily on his hips. Uzai let out a small gasping sound as he felt the iron firm grip on his neck. With his free hand he reached up to grab onto it, digging what nails he had into the fleshy hand on his neck.

David snaked his long tongue out and licked the sweet blood from Uzai's hand. "Tastes like candy.." He smiled at him. Uzai felt the pink warm feeling move back to his face as his legs moved out in attempt to move away. "D-David stop." "Stop what~?" He smiled and started to rock himself back and forth on his hips. He licked up at the blood more, moving his finger into his mouth as he sucked softly at it. Uzai's face grew more red as a shiver went down his spine, feeling their bodies grinding gave him a pleasured feeling. Having the fact he was having his finger sucked on was no better then the grinding. He knew it wasn't really David and it made him upset at it at the time. "Get off me.." Uzai stuttered again, trying to pull his hand back. The grip was still tight on it, but he pulled his finger out of his mouth. "Mmm... I wonder what other ways you taste like." He smiled as the grip moved off his neck to his chest. The hand turned softer as it rubbed Uzai's chest, keeping himself pressed down hard against Uzai to make sure he could feel it all. Uzai let out a small half whimper half moan as he panted softly from the loss of breath. "You know.." David smiled. "You should smile more often." His hand snaked down to the knife that slipped from Uzai's pocket earlier. Taking grip of it, the hand on Uzai's chest slipped back up to his neck. It rested against his Adam's apple and pressed down softly. Uzai was unsure what he meant, only to swallow hard. "What.." He questioned. David started to giggle and gripped his neck hard. "I said smile!" He brought the knife around to dig it into the corner of Uzai's lips and dug across.

A scream struck at the air hard as Uzai felt the pain of his lip being ripped open. The warm blood poured down his cheek and chin down to his neck. The blood poured down more, turning the dirt into a darker color than it was before. Hands flew up and shoved David away as the small body curled up on its side. He gripped onto the side of his face and squeezed his eyes shut. "GET OVER IT!" David yelled as he stabbed the knife repeatedly into Uzai. Holding back all his sounds, he could feel the warmth cover his body more. It ripped at his side and back the most with his shoulder burning more. Uzai laid there, not moving from fear and blood loss. He let a tear slip out of his squeezed eyes as he fought for control over himself on what to do. "You bore me.." David got up and kicked the tattered blood stained boy. Turning his back to him he stepped away from him, leading him to die in his spot. Uzai slowly opened his eyes and stared down at the blood tainted ground. He knew he shouldn't have left the house.


End file.
